


The Try Guys Take a Lie Detector Test

by Megthumper



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, what happend after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megthumper/pseuds/Megthumper
Summary: What happen after? That is the question every one asks





	The Try Guys Take a Lie Detector Test

At 7:42 Zach latches on to Eugene's arm

Eugene pov

"I do like Eugene's dogs" Keith replied to Ned, and let me say my dogs are the best. Zach clutches to my arm as he laughs harder, don't react don't react, don't fall (Zach) don't react

\------------------------------------------

It's the end of the day I can finally go home! "Hey, Eugene!"Zach yells tours me, and just as I'm about to leave. I just want to go home to my dogs.

"What!"

"Can we talk?" Zach responds to me while he walks up to me.

"Can this wait till tomorrow? If you need help with a video ask someone else."

"No, we need to talk now if you want we can go outside ok?" I sigh and walk out the building with Zach on my tail

"Talk, I need to get home"

"Eugene do you really want to fuck me? because to day isn't the first day you have express interest in me," I stop straight in my track. Shit shit no this can't happen, what to say what to say ahh!!!

"Um... I... I don't know what you want to... hear" maybe that will get him off my back.

"Hear or say, Eugene I don't care, and I may be hetero-romantic but I never said I was heterosexual" with that he turns and heads back to the building, leaving me in the middle of the parking lot and a whole lot to think about.

Zach pov

Oh god, why why why I think as I head back to get my thing, now he knows I'm interested in him, I'm so dead. "Sooo you two goin' to have some fun" Ned whispers behind me.

"What no! Why would you ask me that!"

"Zach we all know you two have something going on even if you two don't address the elephant in the room"

"Ned I'm not in the mood to deal with this"

"I know, you're in the mood to have sex" What! why... you know let him believe what ever he wants, I grab my keys off the desk and leave. "So that's a yes!" he yells at me. He can dream, its never going to happen. Eugene would never follow throw. I'm a co-worker! As long as we both work here he will never take me up on my offer.

\------------- later-----------

Pizza can fix any crummy day, or at least help it, so can TV. Alone at last..... now I can cry to my heart's content, on the huge mistake I made to day. I've should have just kept my mouth shut. Maybe tomorrow I'll go out and find myself a nice girl, maybe then I'll stop thinking of Eugene. 

About an hour or two later I hear my phone go off, when I look down I see that its Eugene calling me, oh god I already made a fool of my self.... ah, screw it. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Zach... um I don't know how to say what I need to say to you... but you gave me a lot to think about"  
"Ok I think, is that why you're calling me?"  
"Yeah, it is..... I don't think I could tell you in person, I.... how do I put this...." I get up to pause my tv, I can tell this is not going to be a quick chat. "What you said to day... It got me thinking about everything... about us, about my self and what I want, I like you Zach and I want you in my life"  
"Eugene"  
"No, let me finish, I know you're not gay trust me, but I like you and I want to take care of you. I want.... need to be in your life," man this must be hard for him. He's not the one to normally be this exposed.  
"I appreciate all of that, and I Know that was hard for you to tell me. Thank you. But I don't know how I feel about this, you're my friend Eugene, I.... I don't know if I can.... But let's be real there is definite sexual tension and were not the only who knows it," This managed to make us both laugh.  
"Yeah maybe we should fix that, want to come over?" Oh, man should I? I mean it would be a step in one direction, just would it be the right one?  
"Well I can pin you to the bed and fuck you as hard as my little pretty boy wants, or would you want something kinkier?"  
"Eugene!!"  
"What," he chuckles "Too much for you"  
"Too little?... I think" Well I got nothing to lose "I'll see you soon"

 

\-----------At Eugene's--------

"Hey come on in," Eugene moves aside to let me slip past the thresh hold of the door.  
"Ok, how do you still look good in a tank and sweats?"  
"You know if you want help with you fashion choices I'm your man" of course, he's always conducting my fashion choices.  
"I'll have you know I like my clothes" He sighs and leads against the wall.  
"Well I'm going to help you" he pushes his self off the wall walking towards me, pulling me into a forceful kiss, his hands on the back of my head, "so let me help you" he pulls me along to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I can't write smut


End file.
